symbionicfandomcom-20200213-history
Sym-Bionic Titan Wiki:Manual of style
The below are guidelines attempting to describe the style with which articles and article content should be made. Appropriate content This wiki covers the content of the series Sym-Bionic Titan. It is for canon information, not fan-fiction or fan-art. Speculation and theories also do not belong on main articles; these should be discussed on user pages, blogs, or the forum. Information that is obvious from watching the show need not be cited, although it may be useful to add inline citations. Real world or behind-the-scenes information should be cited by enclosing the reference in tags and adding a References section to the page followed by Article titles If the information merits a new article, following existing convention is a good rule of thumb: *The article title should be a noun or noun phrase. *Generally article titles should be in the singular form, e.g. Horse, not Horses. * Use lower-case, except for titles and proper names, for which a capital letter should be used. Like singular names, this reflects the most common way one would use the term in a sentence. * The definite article (the) and indefinite articles (a/an) should be avoided in article titles except when they are part of an official title. Proper names (people) * Whenever possible, use the full name of the character. :* Use noncanon nicknames only as a last resort, when canon names are not known. :* If part of the name is discovered at a later date or corrected, the article may be moved. General article guidelines * The first sentence should give a brief definition of the article's subject, with the subject written in bold. The rest of the lead paragraph should briefly describe the most important information about the subject. * When writing the article content, episode titles should be written in quotation marks, e.g. "Escape to Sherman High". * The second person pronoun "you", and the first person pronouns "I" and "we" as well as "one" should not be used in articles. * Generally, only the first occurrence of a word or phrase on each page should be linked. However, in cases of very long articles, extra linked words in separate sections may sometimes be useful. * Please sign comments on a talk or discussion page using the signature button on the edit toolbar, or with four tildes: ~~~~. For character articles * Please use Template:Character at the top of the page and fill in all pertinent information. * At the bottom of the page, add the character navigation template by copying: For significant characters, feel free to add any of the following sections: * A Story section, detailing the character's history and the events of the series. :*Background sections describing the past actions of a character should be written in past tense. * If applicable, an Ability section, explaining the character's ability. * Optionally, a Personality section describing the character's personality in more detail. * Optionally, a Relationships section detailing the character's relationships to others. For episode articles * Please use Template:Episode at the top of the page and fill in all pertinent information. * At the bottom of the page, add the episode navigation template by copying: Episode articles should have the following sections: *An introductory paragraph (or sentence). This should include the title and episode number. *A Summary section. This should house all the information about the story of the episode. :*Episode summaries should be written in the present tense. *A Characters section, for all the characters in said episode. They should all link to their respective pages. *Optionally, a Trivia section, which may include interesting details, behind-the-scenes info, or bloopers. Spelling We would like to avoid pointless edit wars over the territorial spelling of a word (i.e. words spelled differently in between Europe and the United States). If you come across a word spelled the way it is in another country (for example if you see "color" spelled as "colour" or vice versa), please just leave it as it is. Point of view As on most wikis, there is a policy to give a "Neutral Point of View" (NPOV). The wiki is for reporting facts about the show, not opinions. Category:Community